Halloween special 2003
by Kawaii Kitsune Cub
Summary: Join the Yu Yu Hakusho gang as they explore Salem during Halloween in the is quick, Halloween special!
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the city of Salem, the cranky old geezer, Fangirlitis (my step-sister), Tylor (Fangirlitis' weird split personality), Chris (my step-brother), or Halloween.  
  
Note: This fiction is co-authored with my sister, Fangirlitis. So some credit goes to her, too.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
KKC and Fangirlitis are waiting at the commons, by the gazebo, for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang to show up. It's pretty dark out, foggy, and kind of chilly (normal fall weather in New England, folks). Fangirlitis is dressed in gothic clothing, and KKC is in her demon form; both have pillowcases with them.  
  
KKC: Are you sure it's a good idea to bring those guys Trick-or-Treating?  
  
Fangirlitis: Of course! Free candy is good candy!  
  
KKC: Right . . . *Sees Botan flying around* Oi, Botan! * Waves* Hey! Down here!  
  
Botan: *notices the two authoresses and flies down* Hello, girls. I'm sorry the others are taking so long. We had to drag Hiei here kicking and screaming.  
  
KKC: It's not like he had to wear a costume or anything . . .  
  
Botan: *sweatdrop* Really? Um . . .Oops?  
  
Fangirlitis: *whines* Ooh . . . we are going to be in such deep crap when he gets here.  
  
KKC: *ears twitch* Yeah, I know. *Ears twitch again* Kuwabara, don't try it.  
  
Kuwabara: *steps out from behind gazebo* Darn . . . I was hoping to scare you guys . . .  
  
Fangirlitis: *sarcastically* Your face scares people enough as it is.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Take that back!  
  
KKC: You two better not even start fighting! *Trying to change subject* So . . . where are Yusuke and company?  
  
Kuwabara: Behind you. *Points to the Yu Yu Hakusho gang behind KKC and her sister*  
  
Kayko is dressed as an angel, Botan is a sorceress (basically, her kimono with a pink witch hat on), and Kurama is halfway changed into his demon form. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei aren't in costumes (Hiei probably tore his to shreds as soon as he got the chance).  
  
Hiei: *wearing his normal clothes* Hn. What is the point of this "Halloween"?  
  
Yusuke: To get free candy and scare the crap out of little kids. *Pulls a roll of toilet paper out of his backpack* And to TP public property! *Snickers*  
  
Kayko: *shivers* That's all good for you, but its too cold to play pranks.  
  
KKC: Where are you from, the equator? This is pretty warm for late October.  
  
Kayko: *still shivering* Warm? It's thirty-eight degrees!  
  
KKC: *insanely grins* Yeah, I know.  
  
Kurama: Um . . . are you feeling okay? *Checks KKC's forehead with back of his hand*  
  
KKC: Yep! I'm perfectly fine!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, that's normal for her.  
  
Fangirlitis: Kuwabara, where's your bag? Aren't you trick-or-treating?  
  
Kuwabara: No. I find such behavior juvenile and below my stature.  
  
Yusuke: *checking out a map of Salem* Coming from a guy that loves kittens?  
  
Kuwabara: *raises fist* Urameshi, I'm gonna pound you!  
  
Yukina: Oh, Kazuma, please don't hurt him.  
  
Kuwabara: *races over to Yukina and clutches her hands* Oh, sweet Yukina! Anything for you!  
  
Hiei: *glares at Kuwabara and fingers the handle of his katana*  
  
Botan: *notices warning signs and pushes Hiei away from Kuwabara and Yukina* Well, lets get going! Come on Hiei . . .  
  
Hiei: Just one second. That's all I need . . .  
  
Botan: *grabs and pulls Hiei away by his ear* Come ON Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *grumbles* Fine, but let go! *Storms off ahead of the rest of the group*  
  
Fangirlitis: o.0 . . .What's up with him?  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara.  
  
Fangirlitis: I know what you mean. He gets on my nerves, too.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, you two hurry up! We're going!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The group is walking down a side street after raiding the houses on Chestnut Street.  
  
Kayko: *does a head count of the group* Have you seen KKC?  
  
Yusuke: *dragging a full trash bag full of candy* Hmn? Uh . . . nope, haven't seen her.  
  
Kurama: Yes, it would seem we have appeared to have lost her.  
  
Fangirlitis: What else is new? *Thunder crashes and she changes into Tylor*  
  
Tylor: *cackles evilly* Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! YES! It's good to be bac- OW! The hell! What infernal contraption is my idiotic host wearing now?  
  
Yukina: I believe it is a corset, Tylor-san.  
  
Tylor: Can't . . .breathe . . . *reverts back to Fangirlitis*  
  
Fangirlitis: Hah! I knew he couldn't stand wearing a corset! I'm free from his reign for the rest of the night! *Does happy dance in the middle of the street*  
  
Mother walking down the street: *shoos her herd of kids to the sidewalk across the street* Come, children. Leave the crazy people alone.  
  
Fangirlitis: *still doing happy dance* I'm free! No one can breathe in these things! Ack! Including me . . . air . . . need air . . . *passes out*  
  
Botan: Oh my God, she fainted! Anyone know CPR? I'm off call tonight, and I plan to keep it that way.  
  
Kuwabara: I do. *Strikes a heroic pose and opens Fangirlitis' mouth. He's about to perform CPR, but Hiei puts his katana blade to Kuwabara-baka's throat*  
  
Hiei: Don't, for your own good.  
  
Kuwabara: What do you mean by that, midget?  
  
Yusuke: She'll be really, really pissed if you try to perform CPR on her. Why don't you just cut the corset?  
  
Kuwabara: Good idea! *Readies spirit sword and holds it high above his head* Glad I thought of it!  
  
Kayko: Kuwabara, don't!  
  
Kuwabara: Why not?  
  
Botan: You might miss! Better let Hiei do it.  
  
Hiei cuts the corset to shreds in a split-second and Fangirlitis is soon gasping for air.  
  
Fangirlitis: Thanks, Hiei-san. Now lets go find my sister!  
  
Yusuke: Aww . . . so soon? But I still have two more bags to fill up!  
  
Kayko: Tough cookies, we're going. *Drags Yusuke along*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Way, way down the street  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
KKC is standing in front of a large house with her pillowcase slung over her shoulder. She swings open the gate and walks up the cement pathway to the front door.  
  
KKC: *grumbles* Damn . . . I hate this guy. Oh well. *Rings doorbell*  
  
Old Geezer: *answers door and scowls at KKC* Go away! I don't have any candy!  
  
KKC: *sniffs the air* Yes you do. I smell chocolate in that house.  
  
Old Geezer: Gah! No! There's no candy here!  
  
KKC: *Grabs geezer by the collar and bares her fangs. She literally growls threats to the cranky old man* You ~will~ give me candy if you value your life.  
  
Old Geezer: * shudders and almost craps in his Depends* Yes miss. *Hands her a bowl of assorted chocolates*  
  
KKC: *dumps contents of bowl in her bag and bows to the old man* Pleasure doing business with 'ya.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In the sky above Salem . . .  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Touya: Jin, I'm getting sick . . .  
  
Jin: Getting' a wee bit airsick, eh? No fuss, we'll take some time to rest soon.  
  
Touya: Good.  
  
Jin: ^-^  
  
Touya: . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Jin: ^-^  
  
Touya: . . . . . . . Well?  
  
Jin: Well, what?  
  
Touya: *sweatdrop* Where are we landing?  
  
Jin: Land? Who said 'ya needed to land to rest?  
  
Touya: o_0 . . . People who don't like heights!  
  
Jin: How can people not like 'ta fly? It's unnatural!  
  
Touya: -_-* Then call me unnatural. I wanna land. Now.  
  
Jin: *snickers evilly* 'Kay. See ya later, lad! *Stops wind that is keeping Touya in the air*  
  
Touya: *falling* Jin you ass!!! *Lands in a pool in someone's backyard*  
  
Jin: Now to have myself some fun! Eh? It's that Fox lass! *Dives down towards the pavement*  
  
KKC: *notices a fuzzy red meteor hurtling directly towards her. * Shimatta! *Drops her bag of candy and starts running* ACK! *Jin tackles her in a bone- crushing hug*  
  
Jin: ^-^ *ears are all pointy* KKC! How are 'ya ?  
  
KKC: *gasping for breath* there goes my spleen . . .  
  
Jin: Huh? *Confused look*  
  
KKC: Nice to see you Jin! Can you let me go?  
  
Jin: Oops . . .sorry! *Drops KKC* ^ ^;;  
  
KKC: *nursing ribs* Perfectly okay . . . so, where's Ice-boy?  
  
Jin: Y'mean Touya? Eh, he's around.  
  
KKC: Where?  
  
Jin: Uh . . .somewhere . . . around 'ere . . . yeah . . . *innocently looks off into space*  
  
KKC: *sarcastically* Tch. That's specific.  
  
Jin: What do you think I am? 'is keeper?  
  
KKC: Fangirlitis will be ~very~ disappointed.  
  
Jin: Crap . . . ^ ^;;;  
  
KKC: Yeah, my sentiments exactly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back with the rest of the group  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tylor: I'm bo-ored.  
  
Hiei: Should have thought about that before deciding to go "Trick-or- treating".  
  
Tylor: *looks through his bag of candy* Lessee . . . anything good? *Pulls out a wrapped, artificially flavored, sugar-loaded treat* Yay! Hershey's dark chocolate!  
  
Hiei: - -;; For being an evil anime-torturer, you really aren't too mature . . .  
  
Tylor: *struggling with the wrapper* Nope! ^ ^ Argh! I've been duped!  
  
Hiei: Hn? (Translation- "how?")  
  
Tylor: They glued the wrapper shut!  
  
Hiei: . . . Why not just get a different one?  
  
Tylor: Whaaaat?!! And give into the pranks of those puny mortals??!! Never!!!! I WILL open it! Rrgh . . . Open, damn you! Tylor commands it!  
  
Hiei: *cuts open wrapper with his katana* Hn.  
  
Tylor: Cool! ^-^ *eats candy in one bite* Wanna go scare little kids?  
  
Hiei: Sure, nothing better to do. *The two pyromaniacs go off to scare little kids out of their candy*  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Fangirlitis! We found KKC's candy! Fangirlitis? *Looks around and notices that Hiei is gone too* Oh well, more for me.  
  
Kayko: Oh no you don't! You already have an entire bag full.  
  
Yusuke: o.0 So?  
  
Kayko: I'm going to ~make~ you give it back to KKC, you know.  
  
Yusuke: *___* Riiight . . . And how do you plan on doing that?  
  
Kayko: KKC will probably give you all the loser roles in her fic and hurt you often.  
  
Yusuke: No she won't. I'm one of her favorite characters.  
  
KKC: *quietly standing behind Yusuke* My friend ~still~ wants me to write that Yusuke/Kuwabara fic, you know. So give it back now.  
  
Yusuke: *jumps about a foot in the air* ACK! . . .KKC . . . don't do that to a guy, you could give them a heart attack. Oh, hi Jin.  
  
Jin: *grins, ears twitch* Urameshi, hey!  
  
KKC: Now give it back.  
  
Yusuke: *grumbles, but holds out the pillowcase. KKC snatches it from his grasp*  
  
KKC: Good boy. *Struts ahead of the group, merrily whistling the theme song from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas."*  
  
Jin: So . . . how 'ya doing?  
  
Yusuke: *grumbling* Life sucks . . . as usual.  
  
Jin: Too bad Urameshi. Let's hurry. Last time I was spotted in Salem, they tried to burn me at the stake. *Playfully punches Yusuke, who goes flying into the bushes, and flies to the head of the group*  
  
Yusuke: *koff-koff* show off . . . *cough grumble cough*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At the Salem Witch Museum  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hiei: *leaning against a turret (if you don't know, the Salem witch museum looks all castle-esque and gothic. It's BIG.)* Have enough sugar yet?  
  
Tylor: *twitch* Nope! *Twitch* ^-^  
  
Hiei: Uh-huh . . . *snatches a Reeses cup*  
  
Tylor: Give that back!  
  
Hiei: No. *eats Reeses*  
  
Tylor: Bastard! *Shoves Hiei over the edge and off the roof*  
  
Hiei grabs onto one of the many ledges along the museum wall, but can't get a good grip because there are really sharp spikes along the edges.  
  
Hiei: Shit! What're those for?  
  
Tylor: *leans over wall to yell directly at Hiei * They're there to keep pigeons off the building. Never knew they worked against demons too . . .  
  
Hiei: Get your ass down here and help me!  
  
Tylor: *in thought* Hmmm . . . *insanely grins* Nope! ^-^ *Walks off, leaving all the empty wrappers scattered on the roof*  
  
Hiei: DAMN YOU, TYLOR!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Not much later, at KKC and Fangirlitis' house  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yusuke: So . . . tired . . . *Flops down on couch*  
  
Kuwabara: I know . . . KITTY! *Huggles Scooch* So cyute!  
  
Yusuke: Right . . . o.O  
  
Scooch: Mewr? *Loving all the attention and starts purring really loudly*  
  
Kurama: Well, the night could've gone worse . . . *collapses in computer chair*  
  
Botan: *glares* Could've gone worse? We lost Fangirlitis and Hiei! Who knows what trouble Tylor can cause?!  
  
Kurama: *shudders* Don't remind me. Jin, what are you doing?  
  
Jin: *looking through fridge* What's it look like, fox? Hey, does anyone want this? *Holds up container of left-over pasta*  
  
Kayko: You're still hungry? What happened to the bag of candy you inhaled ten minutes ago?  
  
Jin: Flying takes a lot outta 'ya, you know?  
  
Kayko: No, I don't.  
  
Jin: Oh . . . well then. Hey, where did KKC go?  
  
Yusuke: Why? Are you two a couple?  
  
Jin: Wha-? No! That's not what I meant!  
  
Yusuke: *gnawing on a piece of salt-water taffy* Uh-huh . . . right. Whatever you say Jin.  
  
Jin: Watch it, Urameshi! I've gotten better since the Dark Tournament! *Suddenly stares in disbelief at what he just said* Fer' the love of Mike. . . I'm starting to sound like Kuwabara . . .  
  
Botan: That IS scary.  
  
Kuwabara: *too busy playing with Scooch and Midge to notice* Kittens . . . fluffy . . . ^-^  
  
Kurama: *gets up and goes upstairs* I'm going to go check and make sure she didn't get lost in "The Pit".  
  
Yusuke: Hey, wait up! I gotta see this!  
  
Kurama: *opens KKC's bedroom door and peeks inside* See what? The floor is covered in junk. . .  
  
Yusuke: Wow . . . her room ~is~ worse than mine . . . *stares at cluttered floor and computer desk* Hey! Is that THE notebook?  
  
Kurama: *almost gets foot stuck in an acid-created hole in the floor* Hm? THE notebook?  
  
Yusuke: *nudges KKC's "pet" spider off of the composition notebook and picks it up* Yeah. She plans out all her fics in this. Let's see . . . *flips through the book* Hey, she's planning a Christmas fic. And here's the rest of that Cumulus Academy . . . cripes! Thirty-seven chapters?! That's insane!!  
  
KKC: *standing behind Yusuke* Put the book down.  
  
Yusuke/ Kurama: *both jump about a foot in the air. Yusuke glares at her and hastily shoves THE notebook back on the desk. *  
  
Yusuke: How many times have I told you not to do that?!  
  
KKC: I don't care! Out of my room!  
  
Yusuke: *grumbles* Fine, lousy writer . . .  
  
KKC: I HEARD THAT!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Fangirlitis: *standing in front yard, really confused* Wha-? Why am I back home? *Gasps and looks for pillowcase* W-where's my candy?! Tylor, you bastard! I'll kill you! Again! *Stomps inside*  
  
Botan: Oh, Fangirlitis! We were looking all over for you! Uh . . . where's Hiei?  
  
Fangirlitis: How should I know?  
  
Botan: . . . Wasn't he with you?  
  
Fangirlitis: Nooooooo . . . Uh . . . I'm gonna go change. *Runs into her room and slams the door shut*  
  
Hiei: *standing by window and tapping on the glass* Idiots. Let me in.  
  
Jin: There is a door, you know.  
  
Hiei: *jumps through open window and glares* Whatever.  
  
Kuwabara: Hah! Tylor must've gotten you good!  
  
Hiei: It was a minor inconvenience. I also found something else.  
  
Touya: *walks in the room and nervously waves hello* Hey, where's Jin?  
  
Botan: *points under couch, where the wind master is hiding*  
  
Jin: *shoots out from under the couch and runs through the kitchen, into the bathroom, locking the door* Some "friend" you are!  
  
Touya: *creates ice sword and starts hacking away at the door* Come on out, Jin. I won't hurt you . . . too much . . .  
  
Jin: *through door* Not in your flippin' life!  
  
Fangirlitis: *walks in the kitchen dressed all in black clothing* Touya! Hi! What are you doing?  
  
Touya: *jumps and turns around, nervously hiding his ice sword behind his back* N-nothing! Nothing at all! Just thought I'd stop by!  
  
Fangirlitis: Why are you all wet?  
  
Touya: o.0 Uh . . . fell in a puddle. . ?  
  
Fangirlitis: Oh . . . Okay! ^-^ *Even though it hasn't rained in a week*  
  
Jin: *through door* Liar! And here I thought you was the 'onoraable one!  
  
Touya: *sticks hand through door and shoots his "shards of winter" attack at Jin* Shuddap!  
  
Jin: @__@ Ow . . . *falls out of room, all injured and stuff*  
  
Botan: *hears thud and peeks in kitchen* Oh, my . . .  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jin is being pinned down by Touya and Yusuke while KKC is trying to clean and bandage his many cuts and scrapes. Keyword: trying.  
  
KKC: Stay still, damn you!  
  
Jin: Argh! Hey, be a lil' more gentle, lass!  
  
KKC: *knees back of Jin's neck* I'm trying, you wuss!  
  
The dorrbell rings, and KKC sighs.  
  
KKC: Crud . . . Yukina, will you finish bandaging Jin for me? I'm gonna go get the door.  
  
The doorbell rings again and again and again and again and again and-  
  
KKC: *hides ears, tail, fangs, and claws* I'm coming. Just hold ya' horses! *Opens door*  
  
Chris: Hi! *Waves and walks in* I'm here for that creative writing paper you said you'd do for me.  
  
KKC: *sighs* Why you? Why now? Never mind . . . just come in and don't touch ~anything~ !  
  
Chris: o.0 Okay . . . why?  
  
KKC: 'Cause I said so! Now sit down and don't move from that spot! *Points to couch cushion next to Kurama, then goes into her room to get Chris' paper*  
  
Chris: Yes ma'am. *Sits down next to Kurama*  
  
Yusuke: *to Chris* Who the hell are you? *Whaps Jin on the head, as the wind demon is trying to get back up*  
  
Chris: Me? What are YOU doing at my sister's house?  
  
Kayko: KKC is your sister? Somehow I really don't see the resemblance . . .  
  
Chris: *coughs* Stepsister, actually.  
  
Kayko: Oh.  
  
Chris: Er . . . yeah. *Watches Yusuke and Touya struggle with Jin while Yukina is bandaging the wind-master* So, Jin . . . do you have a thing for my sister?  
  
Jin: *looks at Chris as if the boy had just sprouted three heads and slightly blushes* What?! The hell gave you that idea, lad?!  
  
Chris: *innocently* Oh, I just see you and my sister hanging out together a lot, without parental supervision.  
  
Fangirlitis: Chris, Mind. Gutter. Out.  
  
Jin: *almost throws off Yusuke and Touya* Get over here so I can give you a thrashin' you'll never forget!  
  
Yusuke: *absent-mindedly* If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's denial.  
  
Jin: *glares at Yusuke* Who's side are you on, anyways?  
  
Yusuke: *gulps nervously* Me? Dude, I'm neutral! ^ ^;;  
  
KKC: *runs in, a giant stack of paper in hand* Found it!  
  
Chris: o.0 . . . It was only supposed to be one page . . .  
  
KKC: Er . . . I got caught up in the story-line?  
  
Chris: . . . *shoves 40-page story in backpack* Works for me.  
  
KKC: Be more careful! It took me over a week to write that!  
  
Chris: Sorry ^ ^;;;  
  
Fangirlitis: I'm bored . . . @__@  
  
Kurama: God, not again . . .  
  
Fangirlitis: Huh? Oh, no! I don't plan on vandalizing public property again, but I do have an idea.  
  
Kuwabara: Spill it.  
  
Fangirlitis: Well, downtown there's this giant party that goes on all night. There's free food, music, free beer . . .  
  
Botan: So . . ?  
  
Yukina: Er . . . I really must be going . . . see you later! *Waves goodbye and runs off so she can catch the next train to Kennedy airport*  
  
Fangirlitis: Anyways, we should go. It's fun!  
  
Chris: Yeah! Let's go get drunk!  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
Yusuke: Sounds good to me! ^-^ *Pats Chris on the back* kid, this could turn out to be a beautiful friendship!  
  
Fangirlitis: Hey, it was MY idea.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, lets just go!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
End part one. In part two- a midnight party! Who knows who'll show up? And how many bottles of Budweiser can Chuu drink without passing out? Why the hell am I asking these stupid questions when you can find out for yourself. And remember, press the review button or I will have a drunken Chuu use his Swagger Fu on you.  
  
-KKC 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: let's see... I don't own Halloween, Yu Yu Hakusho, Chris, Fangirlitis, the tourists, my friends, or any civilians of the good city of Salem. That about covers it, so let's get on with part two of my Halloween special!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It's about nine-thirty, and our little group is standing by The Army Barracks, just staring at the huge crowd of people stuffed into the downtown shopping area, all of them are wearing some type of costume.  
  
Botan: Wow... it's quite a crowd...  
  
Kurama: Yes... It usually isn't this busy in Salem...  
  
KKC: Hey, it's Halloween. People from all over travel to Salem because of the witch trials that took place here in the seventeen hundreds. Besides, they're giving out free food. *Elbows her way into the crowd* See you guys at the Magic Parlor!  
  
Kayko: *clinging onto Yusuke's arm* God, they're scary...  
  
Chris: Well, yeah. They're tourists!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm glad Yukina went home when she did... this isn't a place for a sweet girl like her.  
  
Hiei: ...want me to thin the crowd a bit?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Touya: Er... anyone see where Jin went?  
  
Botan: Oh, I think he followed KKC to make sure she didn't get hurt.  
  
Touya: Damn! Do you know how much trouble he could cause? *Notices a group of kids dressed in punk/goth clothes spray-painting a brick wall. * Hey! That's public property!  
  
Goth/punk #1: Shut up, freak! What're you going to do? Huh?! 'xactly! So go F*** off!  
  
Touya: 0____0 The hell? Impudent child!  
  
Fangirlitis: Hey, I think I know that kid! Danny! *Waves* Hi!  
  
Touya: *grabs Fangirlitis by the wrist and drags her away from the little delinquents. * No you don't! Let's go find your sister and Jin.  
  
Fangirlitis: *yelling over crowd* See 'ya Tuesday, Danny!  
  
Danny// punk/goth kid #3: See you in art! *Waves goodbye* weird boyfriend, though...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Over by the Budweiser tent...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chuu is sitting on a stool, with a bunch of amber bottles arranged in a pyramid in front of him.  
  
Chuu: *hiccups* More.  
  
Bartender: Dude, you've had eleven bottles already. Come to think of it, you should be in a coma by now...  
  
Chuu: I want more! *Hiccups* NOW! *Hiccups again*  
  
Bartender: *puts a bottle in front of Chuu, who gulps it down and puts it on top of the beer bottle pyramid* I really don't get paid enough for doing this...  
  
Over by the DJ...  
  
KKC: *talking to DJ in hushed tones* you can? Great! Thank you very much, ma'am.  
  
DJ: No prob. It's one of my favorites. *Puts in CD, and "Paint it Black" starts playing over the stereo speakers*  
  
KKC: Yay! I love this song! *Tail twitches in beat to the music and she starts to sing the lyrics*  
  
Chuu: *Finishes his thirteenth beer (Its amazing he hasn't passed out yet) and looks around the crowded plaza* Tch. I heard this party was supposed to be a flippin' blast. Eh? What's that Sheila doing here alone? *Walks over and grabs KKC by the shoulder* Hey there...  
  
KKC: *growls, her pupils shrink to thin slits, her ears lay back, and her fur stands on end* Hands. Off.  
  
Chuu: Now I wouldn't be so rude, missy...  
  
Jin: *shoves his way through the crowd and grabs Chuu by the collar* No, I wouldn't. *Proceeds in trying to beat some sense into the drunken youkai* Shouldn't be bugging a lass like tha'.  
  
Touya and Fangirlitis manage to make it past the throng of wildly dancing high schoolers crowded in front of the stereo and notice KKC ready to attack Chuu, even though Jin is already taking care of it. The two of them rush in and manage to restrain the PO'd kitsune.  
  
KKC: Just give me five minutes! That's all I need! I'll goddamn castrate him!  
  
Touya: Calm down! You're not castrating anyone!  
  
Fangirlitis: Or caldoning them, either.  
  
Touya: Oh, sure... just give her more ideas why don't you?  
  
Fangirlitis: ^ ^;; oops... Anyways, wait until he's sober and then blackmail him!  
  
Touya: You're not helping, Fangirlitis...  
  
KKC: *still struggling, but is now thinking of more ways to torture Chuu come the next section of "Wheel of Torture"* Grrrrr... Wait'll I get my hands on him...  
  
Touya: *over shoulder* Jin, you done yet?  
  
Jin: *tosses the black and blue Chuu onto an empty bench* Yeah, but what should we do with him?  
  
Fangirlitis: *shrugs* just leave him. He'll come by tomorrow for painkillers for his hangover.  
  
Jin: That's gonna be one hell of a headache...  
  
KKC: Let go of me! *Bites Touya's hand, and the ice-master screams like a girl*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Over by Coons.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kayko: Did you hear that?  
  
Kuwabara: Hear what?  
  
Kayko: A scream...  
  
Kuwabara: Fear not, Kayko. For I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will go rescue the fair maiden!  
  
Botan: Erm, how do you know it's a woman?  
  
Kuwabara: I know it is a woman, for my manly intuition tells me so.  
  
Botan: *whispers to Kayko* Never trust a man's intuition. Believe me, I learned the hard way.  
  
Kayko: I'll keep that in mind. *Turns around* Uh, Kuwabara, what are you doing?  
  
Kuwabara: *being carried by an extremely obese woman in a skimpy, black leather outfit and fishnet tights. She's also carrying a whip and has a large rose tattoo on her arm* Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Kayko: Hey, Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kayko: Can you please do us a favor and go rescue Kuwabara while we try to find KKC, Jin, Touya, and Fangirlitis?  
  
Hiei: *glares, but disappears to go save Kuwabara from the 300-pound prostitute*  
  
Kurama: Come on you two. Stop fooling around and hurry up! *Grabs Chris and Yusuke by their jacket collars, and tries to drag them away from a group of attractive and skimpily dressed young women*  
  
Chris: *over his shoulder to the gaggle of ladies* Call me!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back by the Budweiser tent...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
KKC: Hey, Jin... er... thanks.  
  
Jin: *sheepish grin* No problem, Lass. Any time at all.  
  
Fangirlitis: *finally releases hold on KKC* Well, my job here is done. I'm gonna go look for a new hex book.  
  
Touya: *Cradling injured hand. There are small puncture marks across the pale skin where KKC bit him. * Books? I'm there. *The two of them go off to the antique bookstore across the pathway*  
  
Jin: Eh, he'll never change. Hm? Botan. 'ey!  
  
Botan: Jin! *Notices Chuu sprawled on bench and blood on KKC's lips* What happened over here?  
  
KKC: Chuu got drunk and tried to attack me, and then Jin kicked his ass!  
  
Kurama: Chuu? Here?  
  
Jin: Yep.  
  
Yusuke: ^ ^;;; Crap. Hey, Chris! What're you doing?! Leave the drunkard alone!  
  
Chris: *talking to a groggy, but conscious, Chuu. He has a small notebook and pen in hand. * Dude, can I have your autograph?  
  
Chuu: Shure! *Scribbles something that resembles a signature on the notebook and hands it back to Chris* There y' go, mate! *Drunkenly stumbles off to go party* See you folks later...  
  
Yusuke: Hey, how come you never asked for my autograph?!  
  
Chris: Yusuke luck.  
  
Yusuke: Huh?  
  
Chris: You seem to win every major fight through luck alone. At least Kuwabara puts in some effort.  
  
Yusuke: How dare you compare me to that idiot! And besides, you weren't there, so how would you know?  
  
Chris: I recorded the entire Dark tournament on a DVD, so I can point out all your stupid mistakes later.  
  
Yusuke thwaps Chris over the head. Chris, in return, pokes Yusuke in the eye.  
  
Botan: Children, children! Calm down. Jin, is Touya all right?  
  
Jin: Yeah, unless KKC carries rabies.  
  
KKC: -_-* You're stretching it, Jin. *Notices a certain shadow drag Kuwabara out from the crowd of costumed partygoers. * Hiei, Kuwabara, what happened?  
  
Kuwabara: Nearly killed me... suffocating... no light...  
  
Hiei: He's had a bad encounter with some stupid ningen.  
  
KKC: Oh... Is my sister off looking for another magic book?  
  
Kurama: Yes... but isn't that what you usually do downtown? I thought she scouted all the jewelry stores.  
  
KKC: Yeah, but it's cheaper to get them down here than to order them online.  
  
Kayko: Makes sense. *Looks at clock tower* Oh, its almost ten o'clock...  
  
Yusuke: And your point is..?  
  
Kayko: Whatever. Hey, Fangirlitis! Touya! Over here! *Waves to the two, who are finally making it out of the store, Touya carrying a bag loaded with old, dusty novels. *  
  
Chris: What took you guys so long?  
  
Fangirlitis: Well, unlike some of you less well-read idiots, I'm stocking up for winter vacation.  
  
KKC: I thought you were gonna start a new fanfic then?  
  
Fangirlitis: Hey, I need to steal ideas from someone.  
  
KKC: But I thought that was what I was for! You always steal my plots and ideas!  
  
Fangirlitis: Yes, but you've seem to have accumulated a few fans lately. I'm gonna take ideas from books no one's ever heard of!  
  
Kurama: But if no one bought the books anyway, why do you think your writing would fare much better?  
  
Fangirlitis: Ah-hah! That is where I've got you, dear fox! I'm going to twist the plot ideas until it's totally unrecognizable from the original work!  
  
Chris: But then it's not copied from the book!  
  
Fangirlitis: Exactly! SO I can claim that I own everything!  
  
KKC: Except the characters...  
  
Fangirlitis: Nah, I own them too.  
  
Yusuke: 0.0 Wait until I call my lawyer...  
  
Fangirlitis: Go ahead. My shit-face lawyers can call your shit-face lawyers and we can do lunch together, my treat. *Flashes credit card*  
  
Yusuke: You do know that I'll pick the most expensive restaurant in town just to spite you, right?  
  
Fangirlitis: Go ahead, it's not my money.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Somewhere in Boston...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kevin: *sneezes* *grumbles* Stupid New England weather...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Anyways...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Random guy notices KKC and runs over, clutching onto her arm.  
  
KKC: What the?! What is it with people disregarding my personal space today?! Lemme go! *Breaks the guy's death-grip on her arm*  
  
Guy: You aren't entered in the costume contest?  
  
KKC: NO! *Muttering to self* I hate contests...  
  
Guy: *dejectedly looks at the ground* Oh... and you would be a shoe-in for the two hundred dollar prize too...  
  
KKC: Eh? Did I just hear something about money? *Puts an arm around the guy's shoulders and starts talking in a business-like tone* Well, I can help you out for he prize money...  
  
Chris: *notices dollar signs in KKC's eyes and drags her away from the guy* Oh, no you don't.  
  
KKC: *puppy-dog eyes and pouting* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee? Pretty please? I'll behave!  
  
Chris: No. Go scrounge up the extra cash from the public fountain, like you usually do.  
  
KKC: Jerk. *Kicks Chris in the shins*  
  
Chris: YEOW! *Hopping around on one foot*  
  
Fangirlitis: Aw... I wanted to beat up Chris this fic...  
  
Chris stops hopping around and stares at Fangirlitis, who is cracking her knuckles menacingly, then hides behind Hiei. It's rather comical, as Chris is about a foot taller than the fire demon.  
  
Chris: Stay away woman! Hiei, sic her!  
  
Hiei: Get the hell away off of me, stupid ningen! *Whaps Chris over the head with the flat of his katana*  
  
Chris: *steps out from behind Hiei* *sniff* Do you guys have any idea *sniff* how you're affecting my mental health and stability? *Points to Fangirlitis* I could end up like her if this continues!  
  
Kuwabara: You mean go completely psycho and develop an insane counter-part of the opposite gender?  
  
Chris: *nods* Yeah, as if one of her wasn't bad enough. So why don't you guys lay off for a while, hm?  
  
Kurama: *shudders* Agreed.  
  
He looks behind the group, and sees a trio of costumed teens run up. The tallest one sneaks up behind KKC and glomps her, causing KKC to shriek.  
  
KKC: EDDIE! PUT ME DOWN GODDAMMIT!  
  
Michealla: Eddie, put the fox down. Now.  
  
Eddie: *wearing a white, doctor's coat that has "Free breast exams" written across the front* But-  
  
KKC: I have a harisen and I'm not afraid to use it.  
  
Eddie: What's a harise-  
  
*THWAP! *  
  
KKC: *neatly folds the paper fan into her jacket sleeve* That is a harisen.  
  
Stephanie: Wow, I gotta get me one of those.  
  
KKC: They're actually pretty handy; just ask Chris or my sister.  
  
Botan: *Wincing at the large bump on Eddie's head* Are you okay?  
  
Eddie: Yeah, I'm fine... *looks up at Botan and blushes* Erm, I mean...  
  
Yusuke: So, your KKC's friends from school...  
  
Stephanie: Yep. Hear a bit about us?  
  
Jin: Heard a bit? Just check out the lass' bio page; it's loaded with quotes from her school.  
  
Michealla: Yeah, it's a fun place. Tuesday we got to groom the horses and ride the go-karts again.  
  
KKC: Yeah, and it was my luck to be sick that day... -__-*  
  
Touya: It was probably a good thing, because you suck at driving. I'd hate to be around when you get your license, you'd be running people over, crashing into ditches, getting into the middle of seven-car pile ups...  
  
KKC: Remind me to run you over first, ice-boy.  
  
Eddie: *wistfully* Ah yes... I'll never forget Susan Cambridge...  
  
Kuwabara: Why? Old girlfriend?  
  
Eddie: Nope. I ran over her tombstone first when my dad was teaching me to drive in the cemetery.  
  
Kurama: Lovely...  
  
Fangirlitis: Speaking of cars, KKC almost killed me when she was backing her mom's jeep into her grandfather's driveway.  
  
Chris: And then she drove the old model T ford off the track at Canobie Lake.  
  
Fangirlitis: And before that she crashed into twelve people on the go-karts at Six Flags.  
  
KKC: -_-* I get the point...  
  
Kuwabara: Remember the racetrack at Disney land?  
  
Botan: Oh, the horror. I seriously thought I was going to have to bring her in that day.  
  
KKC: I get the point you guys, you can stop now.  
  
Michealla: That's nothing. She swerved to miss a tree and ran over the teacher, Mr. Hatch.  
  
Stephanie/Eddie/Michealla: *cringe at the memory*  
  
KKC: I GET THE FRICKIN' POINT!  
  
Jin: Why bother with cars and machines? Why not fly? *Levitates a few inches off the ground to prove his point*  
  
Chris/ Yusuke: Ack! *Drag Jin back down to the ground*  
  
Chris: Dude, not in public! We can't let other people know you're a demon! *Looks over at Eddie, Stephanie, and Michealla, who are just gaping at Jin* ...crap...  
  
Eddie: o.0 He-he flew. He flew!  
  
Kayko: Whooh-boy... this is going to take some explaining...  
  
Eddie: HE FLEW! That is so cool! Dude, show me how!  
  
Jin: ^ ^;;; Er... let's not jump to conclusions now...  
  
Stephanie: I heard that anime was weird, but demons? What series is this?  
  
Touya: *points to top of page* Yu Yu Hakusho. First released in Japan in 1996-  
  
Eddie: Sure as hell ain't no Golden Boy.  
  
Michealla: What makes you say that?  
  
Eddie: There are no hot chicks in skin-tight, highly revealing outfits having orgasms.  
  
KKC: O___O Eddie! Mind. Gutter. OUT!  
  
Kayko: HENTAI! *Slaps Eddie*  
  
Eddie: *lying in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk, his nose severely bleeding* Ow... the pain...  
  
Yusuke: Well, I guess that's another perv introduced into my measly and pathetic circle of friends.  
  
Botan: Oh, like you're not one of them!  
  
Yusuke: ixnay on the ervertedpay.  
  
Fangirlitis: Oh, I know! Iay maay oinggay otay illkay isChray!  
  
Chris: Huh? In English, please.  
  
KKC: Erm... you might not want to hear what she has to say.  
  
Chris: What do you mean?  
  
Fangirlitis: isChray uckssay! Ehay siay aay otaltay oserlay!  
  
Chris: What? I don't like what she's saying!  
  
Fangirlitis: isChray ashay exsay ithway oatsgay!  
  
Michealla: o.0 ...he does?  
  
Chris: WHAT IS SHE SAYING?! TELL ME!!! *Grabs Michealla's shoulders and shakes her* TELL ME DAMMIT!  
  
Michealla: Whoa... shaking baby syndrome...  
  
Fangirlitis: ehay ashay hreesomesta-  
  
KKC: Enough! *Brings out harisen*  
  
*THWAP! *  
  
Fangirlitis: @____@ ow-ay...  
  
Chris: Oh, now I get it! She was speaking in pig latin! *Smiles confidently, then translates what Fangirlitis just said* ...huh? OH, I'M GONNA KILL HER! FLIPPIN' IDIOT!  
  
Botan: You mean "IPPIN'FLAY DIOTIAY!" right?  
  
Chris: No, I mean that she's gonna die a slow painful death!  
  
Fangirlitis: If I die, Tylor will go looking for a new host! And he's not picky...  
  
Chris: So?  
  
Fangirlitis: I said, "He's not picky".  
  
Chris: Oh, crap. KKC, contact the local church. We're going to have to perform an exorcism on your sister.  
  
KKC: Really? *Clasps Chris' hands* You'll pay for it too?  
  
Chris: Yeah. Why?  
  
KKC: *KKC looks up to the sky. Her pupils dilate and a golden light shines on her, with "hallelujah" playing in the background* God be praised!  
  
Kurama: I thought you were an atheist...  
  
Stephanie: Shh! You're spoiling the moment.  
  
As if on cue, rain starts pouring down and lightning strikes a lamppost nearby.  
  
Kuwabara: o.0 Okay, prayer time is over.  
  
Fangirlitis: Yeah, let's go home and get out of this rain.  
  
Eddie: *Suddenly all better* Woo-hoo! Party at KKC's house!  
  
KKC: Yeah, well don't expect much. You still have to get home on your own.  
  
Eddie: Hey, I came in on the train and I'll go out on the train.  
  
Hiei: See you there. *Disappears as he sprints ahead*  
  
Michealla: You know, I really need to start coming to Salem more often. The coolest freaks are always hanging around downtown.  
  
Fangirlitis: It's a blast during the summer.  
  
KKC: Especially when Haley comes down to the Boys and Girls club.  
  
Botan: Haley? I think I almost had to pick her up last summer.  
  
Yusuke: Really? Where?  
  
Botan: she almost fell down a cliff while blueberry picking.  
  
KKC: *laughs* Yep, that's Haley for 'ya! *Pulls umbrella from jacket sleeve and unfolds it* Let's go home!  
  
Touya: What else do you store in your jacket sleeves?  
  
KKC: That is a mystery to solve some other day! For now, let's leave before all these tourists start moving.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, check out the third chapter tomorrow for the next morning! Not a pretty sight, let me tell you... 


	3. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fangirlitis, Chris, or my other friends. But I DO own all my poker winnings. ^__________^  
  
This is the epilogue, folks. After this chapter, there shall be no more Halloween nonsense until next year, in which I promise to put in some actual horror.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Saturday morning, November 1st, 7:40 am:  
  
Bright morning sunlight streamed through the blinds, illuminating the crowded living room. Bodies of various sizes were draped on chairs and sprawled out on the carpeted floor, amidst the technicolor wrappers of cheap Halloween candy. Blinking her grayish-green eyes, a certain red- haired kitsune cub groggily took in her surroundings. Right, they were at her apartment, and had partied all night long. The TV was still turned on and a paused screenshot of Excel Saga was on the twenty-seven inch screen. Playing cards were strewn about the dinner table and the two snoring demons, still holding their respective hands, were sprawled in uncomfortable positions. Scooch and Midge were curled up next to the comatose Kuwabara, and Atauro was busy trying flip tropical-flavored parrot food pellets into Eddie's mouth.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" KKC mumbled, gingerly raising a clawed hand to her throbbing temples. "Oy vey..." The fox managed to shove her drooling step-brother off her shoulder and stumbled into the kitchen, checking her jean pockets for the eighty-seven dollars she had managed to scrape off of her friends by playing (and winning twenty-nine consecutive rounds) of poker just a few hours ago. Midge, one eye open, stretched and yawned before following KKC into the kitchen, hoping for a bit of breakfast.  
  
The kitchen was almost as bad-- melting ice cream, caramel, and chocolate sauce coated the counter and the microwave's insides were still charred an unsightly yellow color, a lasting memoir of when KKC had put in a bag of popcorn for five minutes instead of three. The kitsune and kitten just stared at the gooey, icky, and altogether horrifying mess before sighing in frustration. "Bea-u-ti-ful." KKC muttered, and walked over to the bathroom, avoiding the puddles of various sundae toppings as best she could. "Ooh, we are gonna have frickin' field day cleaning this mess up." The teen-age kitsune stepped into the tiny bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, then grabbed a hairbrush from the bathroom counter and started to brush through her long (and thankfully gum-free) reddish-brown hair. After about five minutes of brushing later, she started on her tail and instantly noticed something was wrong, very wrong. Shivering, she looked at the long, silky appendage, only to see, to her horror, the large patches where some of the luxurious reddish fur had been shaved off. It took a minute or two for the reality of the situation to set in, but when it did, she opened her fanged mouth wide and shouted loud enough for the very heavens to hear, the name of the criminal whom had done such an atrocious act.  
  
"CHRISTOPHER JAMES TOGNAZZIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Back in the living room, said step-brother merely turned over, snorted, and fell into an even deeper (if that's possible)sleep; along with most of his other sugar-drained companions. Why bother getting up so early on a Saturday morning? And on the day after Halloween, to boot.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ah, yes... an average Salem Halloween in the life of Kawaii Kitsune Cub. There will be a Christmas fanfic, and I was thinking of doing something for National Hotdog Day. Well, okay, skip that last one. But there will be one for Christmas, I can assure you that. Until next time, Ciao.  
  
-Kawaii Kitsune Cub 


End file.
